ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool: The Animation
Deadpool: The Series is a upcoming Marvel Cartoon that will Feature Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool in his Offcolor stories of The Marvel Universe. It Will be a Spin-off of Spider-Man: Web of Heroes, ''as well as his very own TV Show. The Venture Bros Creators, Doc Hammer, Jackson Publick, and Deadpool Co-Creator Fabian Nicieza will run the series, Marvel Animation will be distributing it, and the Animation will be overseen by ''TMS Entertainment. Overview As a Spin-off to Spider-Man: Web of Heroes, ''this series features Deadpool in his very own show. Like ''Freakazoid! and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, This Show also tends to break the 4th wall, And Satiracal like The Tick. ''Each episode features Deadpool breaking the 4th wall and every episode title has "Deadpool vs" on the front, which relates to the show "Dan vs.". Deadpool and his Group, Agency X, is featured in every episode and puts him in any situation, according to the Episode titles. The End Credits of each episode features Bloopers for the 1st Season, and Behind the Scenes with other Marvel Characters in the other Seasons. Principal Cast *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath, Eugene Milton Judd/Puck, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Deadpool's Fanboys, Jasper Sitwell, Deadpool Interviewer, Thomas Raymond/Toro, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Steven Blum - Bob: Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, Deadpool's Fanboys, A.I.M. Troopers, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Wade Wilson (In Flashbacks), Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar, Senator Robert Kelly, Baron Zemo (II), Dino Manelli, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Ultimate Wolverine *Grey DeLisle - Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Doreen Green/Squrriel Girl, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton/Diamondback, Jocasta, Abigail Brand, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Tara Strong - Inez Temple/Outlaw, Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrina Smallwood, Clair Ferguson/Blink *Dave Fennoy - Agent X (Season 1), T'chaka, Sentinels, John Proudstar/Thunderbird *John DiMaggio - Agent X (Seasons 2-3), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Deadpool's Fanboys, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo (I), Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Grey Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, Wolverine 2, William Stryker, Mark Scarlotti/Backlash, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead, Ray Carrigan/Blackout, Rocket Raccoon, Dr Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus Addtional Cast *Diedrich Bader - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Deadpool's Fanboys, Master Mold, Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Terrax, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Peter Petruski/Trapster *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, The Hulk, Bullseye, Dominic Petros/Avalanche, Fredrick J. Dukes/Blob, Deadpool's Fanboys, Skurge the Executioner, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lawerence Bayne - Nathan Summers/Cable *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop, Eric Brooks/Blade, Paibok, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon, Gabe Jones *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Alison Crestmire/Magma, Alicia Masters, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich, James "Mac" MacDonald Hudson/Guardian, Pitor Rasputin/Colossus *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing-Man, Deadpool's Fanboys, Flint Marko/Sandman *Roger Rose - The Vision, Genisis Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Karnak *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper, Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner/Red She-Hulk, Mary MacPherran/Titania *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Impostor Deadpool, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder The Brave, Deadpool's Fanboys, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Deadpool's Fanboys *Clancy Brown - Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Captain George Stacy *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Deadpool's Fanboys, Harry Leland, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack, Bentley Wittman/The Wingless Wizard *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Neal McDonough - Dr. Bruce Banner *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Deadpool's Fanboys, Gorgon *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Nick Fury *Kieren Van Der Beek - Anna Marie-Lebau/Rogue *J. B. Blanc - Remy Lebau/Gambit, Heimdall, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker, Paul Pierre Duval/Grey Gargoyle *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro *Elizabeth Daliy - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *John Cygan - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Michael Twoyoungmen/Shaman, Triton *Dwight Schultz - Garrok, Bolivar Trask, Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Loren Lester - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Tricia Helfer - Felica Hardy/Black Cat, Heather MacNeil Hudson/Vindicator *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Ultron *Alan Shearman - Sebastian Shaw *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike, Crystal *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tim Russ - Hobie Brown/Prowler *Hakeem Kae Kazim - T'challa/Black Panther *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna O'Hara Plunder/Shanna the She Devil *James Sie - Shrio Yoshida/Sunfire, Mandarin, Jimmy Woo *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Blackheart, Titannus *Gregg Berger - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Mole Man, Attuma, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Deadpool's Fanboys, Professor Thornton, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Skrull Queen, Selene, Kayla Silverfox *Terri Hawkes - Lorna Dane/Polaris, Julia Carpenter/Arachne, Ann Darnell/Vapor, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone, Snowbird *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok, Deadpool's Fanboys, Hermond *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Keith Ferguson - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk, James Darnell/X-Ray, Cameron Hodge *Walter Bernet - Mac Gargan/Venom III *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Chris Cox - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer, Deadpool's Fanboys *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir, Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Thanos, Volstagg, Deadpool's Fanboys *Andrea Baker - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat, Ravonna *Susan Spano - Melissa Joan Gould/Songbird *Jon Curry - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier, Deadpool's Fanboys *Crispin Freeman - Deadpool's Fanboys, Marvel Animation Executive, Himself *Jodi Benson - Namorita, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Ogie Banks - Eli Bradley/Patriot *Romi Dames - Heroes Interviewer, Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister, Abraham Cornelius *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror *Iona Morris - Medusa *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Matt Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader Other Cast Members *The 5 Stepford Cuckoos are all voiced by Terri Hawkes, Kari Wahlgren, Danica McKellar, Grey DeLisle, and Kim Mai Guest. *Blackbolt has no Voice actor. Character Notes *Steven Blum reprises his role as Wolverine, but as the Ultimate version who is really the mainstream version of the Character. *John DiMaggio assumes the Role of Doctor Doom from Clive Revill. *Immposible Man still seeks revenge on Deadpool after ''A Spider's Fall! *The Vision still has a friendship with Deadpool & Ghost Rider Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting Director, Voice Director (Episodes 27-65) *Charile Adler - Voice Director (Episodes 1-26) *Doc Hammer - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Jackson Publick - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Nollan Obena - Art Director *Rob Liefeld - Lead Character Designer, Co-Creator *Fabian Nicieza - Co-Creator, Developer, Staff Writer, Producer *Sebastian Montes - Director *Scott Bern - Supervising Director *Duane Capizzi - Supervising Producer, Staff Writer, Developer *Alex Soto - Director *Nathan Chew - Director *Seung-Hyun Oh - Director *Brandon Auman - Staff Writer *Kenji Ono - Director *Chris Graham - Director *Matt Wayne - Staff Writer *Crispin Freeman - Staff Writer *Michael Ryan - Staff Writer *Ian Wier - Staff Writer *Ben Edlund - Staff Writer *Scooter Tidwell - Director *Pat Irwin - Composer Reception The show received positive reviews. The goofy action, dark humor, and constant fourth-wall-breaks were praised. The show revived 9.5/10 from IMDb and 9.0/10 from TV.com. It also received 94% on Rotten Tomatoes, from 7 critics. Rating The show will be rated TV-MA for blood and gore, strong language, use of drugs and/or alcohol, sexual content, and some nudity. Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Dark Comedy Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Disney At Dusk Category:Disney Channel Category:Adult animation